A True Companion ( Levi Ackerman Love Story )
by JingleBellsBatmanSmells
Summary: Levi had all the comforts. That was until his mother died when he was just 6. He was left with nothing but a little money and a friend, Aisha. Watch them as they overcome the hardships, grow together, become strong, and fall in love


A shocked look covered my face as I stood at Levi's door. Levi was sitting beside his dead mother's body. Her wrist was covered in blood. Levi was sobbing silently.

"W-What happened?" I walked to Levi and stood beisde him, looking down at his mother. "She killed .. herself.." he tightened his fist. A tear rolled down my eye and I hugged him.

Even though I was just 6, but I could understand that Levi's mother was depressed after Levi's father left her for another woman.

"I dont have anyone left..." Levi hugged me back.

"You have me, your best friend" I smiled sadly at him. Levi just buried his head into my chest and cried.

After a few hours, his uncle arrived. His uncle would visit him and his mother every month. He wasnt surprised to find his mother dead. He knew this was going to happen.

During the few days his uncle stayed, his mother's body was buried. Levi's uncle didnt want to take care of Levi so Levi was to stay here, in underground capital. Before leaving, Levi's uncle gave him some money, enough for 2 months.

"Where will you stay now? That money will only be able to pay 2 month's rent" i asked.

"I dont know"

"Why.. dont you... stay ...with me? I mean you know how old and poor my place is but you can call it home. I mean it better than living on streets" I smiled. He just nodded and walked to my home with me.

Well to be more precise, my place was just an abandoned small house which hasnt been repaired in years. There werent any windows or doors. But it was fine for me. I was abandoned by my parents when I was 2. Levi's mother wanted to take me in but I didnt want to be a burden on her. Since then I survived on my own.

"Aisha.." Levi stopped in his tracks.

I stopped too and turned to him "yes?"

"Thank you" His grey eyes met my blue eyes. I just smiled and grabbed his hand, walking towards the abandoned house. When we reached there, I loosen my grip from around his hand and lit a latern. This house had no electricity as it was abandoned.

"This is your new home! I mean our new home" I grinned.

Even though Levi has been here a few times, I still gave him a tour of this small house. "Its filthy like always" he said. "I was planning to clean up tomorrow.." I rubbed the back of my head

"You must be hungry, I will go get dinner" I went to kitchen to get us something to eat.

Unfortunately, there was only one bread left. "Looks like I will have to stay hungry again tonight.. but no worries!" I smiled positively and took the bread to Levi.

"Sorry, but thats all I have. I ate the rest of it before I went to your place" I lied.

Levi nodded and took the bread and tore it into half. "Lair" He held the other half for me. I was shocked, how could he tell I was lying?

"We know eachother since we were babies. Its not hard for me to figure out when you are lying" He said as he munched on the other half. My eyes got teary as I took the other half and ate it.

After dinner, it was time to sleep. Luckily, I had another balnket with me. I gave that to Levi. We had to sleep on ground.

"Levi.. am sorry I cant offer you comfort..." I said as I laid on the cold hard ground beside Levi. Levi didnt answer, he was asleep already. I sighed and blew the latern.

Even though we lived in the underground capital, this place had its own eco system. We only had 2 seasons, summer and winter. And it was winter season now.

The cold wind was passing in through the openings made for windows and door. I looked over Levi who was shaking from the cold so I got up and fixed his blanket. He was still shaking.

" Well am used to this so..." I took my blanket and covered him with it. It then blocked the openings with plastic and papers I had around the house. I think Levi was comfortable now.

I laid beside him and curled into a ball to keep myself warm. "I hope Levi's warm..." I closed my eyes and drifted into the dreamland.


End file.
